looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Cable Mayhem
Looney Cable Mayhem is the twenty-second episode of Season 3 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a half-hour special. Plot Bugs and Daffy present the wonderful world of cable television with many TV shows (but isn't a satellite television provider?). Sketches Opening *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': TBA. ''Petunia Possible'' *'Plot': Secret agent Petunia Possible and her sidekick Porky Stoppable must stop the evil scientist Dr. Coyote's (Wile E.) new evil plot. *'Characters': Petunia Pig (as Petunia Possible, voiced by Grey DeLisle), Porky Pig (as Porky Stoppable, voiced by Bob Bergen) and Wile E. Coyote (as Dr. Coyote, voiced by Maurice LaMarche). *'Trivia:' spoof of Kim Possible. ''The Big Toon Theory'' *'Plot': Bugs Hofstadter and Daffy Cooper are two physicists share the same apartment, which their other friends are Lola, Tina Fowler, Porky Wolowitz, Petunia Rostenkowski and Pepé Koothrappali. *'Characters': Bugs Bunny (as Bugs Hofstadter, voiced by Jeff Bergman), Daffy Duck (as Daffy Cooper, voiced by Jeff Bergman), Porky Pig (as Porky Wolowitz, voiced by Bob Bergen), Pepé Le Pew (as Pepé Koothrappali, voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie), Tina Russo (as Tina Fowler, voiced by Grey DeLisle), Petunia Pig (as Petunia Rostenkowski, voiced by Grey DeLisle) and Porky's Mother (off-screen, voiced by Tress MacNeille). *'Trivia:' spoof of The Big Bang Theory. Tress MacNeille uses her Mrs. Skinner's (from The Simpsons) voice to do Porky's Mother's voice. ''Tweety-Doo'' *'Plot': Buster Jones, Babs Blake, Plucky Rogers and Shirley Dinkley are four teenagers who resolve mysteries in the Acme Acres with their pet canary Tweety-Doo. *'Characters': Tweety (as Tweety-Doo, voiced by Jeff Bergman), Buster Bunny (as Buster Jones, voiced by Charlie Adler), Babs Bunny (as Babs Blake, voiced by Tress MacNeille), Plucky Duck (as Plucky Rogers, voiced by Jeff Bergman), Shirley the Loon (as Shirley Dinkley, voiced by Gail Matthius) and the Cartoon Network announcer (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker). *'Trivia:' spoof of Scooby-Doo. ''Baloney & Kids'' *'Plot': The Warners are once again guests (victims) of the show. *'Characters': Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) and Baloney the Dinosaur (voiced by Jeff Bennett). *'Trivia:' spoof of and sequel to the Animaniacs homonymous segment. ''Speedy and Sniffles and Mr. Sylvester'' *'Plot': Speedy Gonzales and Sniffles live in the same house with Sylvester and are constantly outsmarting him every time he chases them. *'Characters': Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Bob Bergen), Sniffles (voiced by Kath Soucie), Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) and the Boomerang announcer (voiced by Grey DeLisle). *'Trivia:' spoof of Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks. The ending, which Sylvester is arrested after accidentally robbing a bag of money, is a few similar to the ending of Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. ''The Toon is Right'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': (voiced by himself, guest star), (voiced by himself, guest star) and the announcer (voiced by Maurice LaMarche). *'Trivia:' spoof of The Price is Right. ''Rorky and Saffy'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': Porky Pig (as Rorky, voiced by Bob Bergen), Daffy Duck (as Saffy, voiced by Jeff Bergman) and the Nickelodeon announcer (voiced by Jeff Bergman).. *'Trivia:' spoof of . ''Toonsame Street'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': announcer (voiced by Billy West). *'Trivia:' spoof of both The Muppet Show and Sesame Street. The sketch is enterly made with puppets. ''The Wind in the Forest'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': Molely (voiced by Tress MacNeille), Mousy (voiced by Bob Bergen), Mrs. Froggy (voiced by Tara Strong), Mr. MacPiles (voiced by Jeff Bergman) and the announcer (voiced by Frank Welker). *'Trivia:' spoof of the TV show, iself based off the by and . This is a one-shot segment. ''Hector Do-Right'' *'Plot': Canadian incompetent police officer Hector Do-Right (Hector the Bulldog) must rescue his boss Inspector Fresipig (Porky) from criminal Claudes Whisplash (Claude Cat). *'Characters': Hector the Bulldog (as Hector Do-Right, voiced by Frank Welker), Porky Pig (as Inspector Fresipig, voiced by Bob Bergen) and Claude Cat (as Claudes Whisplash, voiced by Billy West). *'Trivia:' spoof of . ''1000 Ways to Fail'' *'Plot': Wile E. Coyote fails once again to catch the Road Runner while a reality television narrator explains why he failed. *'Characters': Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Road Runner (vocal effects by Frank Welker) and The Narrator (voiced by , guest star). *'Trivia:' spoof of 1000 Ways to Die. ''Game of Tones'' *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': the announcer (voiced by Tara Strong). *'Trivia:' spoof of Game of Thrones. Ending *'Plot': TBA. *'Characters': TBA. Characters Credits *'Writers:' *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Director:' Quotes *"Bye, have a beautiful time" - Daffy Duck. *"(during the Amblin Television logo) Don't shush me, doc" - Bugs Bunny. ''Petunia Possible'' ''The Big Toon Theory'' ''Tweety-Doo'' ''Baloney & Kids'' ''Speedy and Sniffles and Mr. Sylvester'' *"Sufferin' succotash, I hate those meeces to pieces" - Sylvester. ''The Toon is Right'' ''Toonsame Street'' ''The Wind in the Forest'' ''Hector Do-Right'' ''1000 Ways to Fail'' ''Game of Tones'' *"You're watching HBO. It's not TV, it's for grown-ups" - HBO announcer. Trivia *This episode takes some similarities with the Tiny Toon Adventures episodes K-Acme TV and Acme Cable TV. *All sketches are parodies of well-known TV shows. *Daffy's quote in the ending is a reference to the Underdog Productions (a production company who co-produces American Dad!) logo. *The Amblin Television fanfare is played after the closing credits in the style of the (a production company who co-produces The Simpsons) fanfare (with the shush included). Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Half-hour specials